Behind closed doors
by ChIllInOuTgIrL5643
Summary: What is behind closed doors? For the sister of the future heir to the throne of sports entertainment,secrets,lies, and sex is what happens inside.


She walked down the hall, trying to avoid everyone in sight

**She walked down the hall, trying to avoid everyone in sight. She really wasn't up for company or the occasional conversation that usually happened before a show, but nonetheless, as she turned the corner she ran into her brother. **

"**There you are! What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.**

"**I'm walking, Paul. That's what people do in hallways." she replied, ripping her arm free from his gentle grasp.**

"**Well, Steph and I have been looking for you all over. Where have you been?" he asked, looking into the eyes of his baby sister.**

"**Paul, I am 26 years old. I don't need a babysitter anymore."**

"**I know this, but we were getting together tonight to have a few drinks at the hotel bar and wanted you to join us."**

"**Who is us?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.**

"**The usual. Me, Steph, Randy, John, Andi, Dave..."**

"**Dave. Dave Bautista is going to be there?" she asked almost choking on her words.**

"**Yeah, Dave. What's wrong with you?" he asked, looking at her as he arched his brow.**

"**It's just been how long since we've seen him?" she asked, knowing full well how long it had been.**

**She didn't hear his next words or the lecture that might ensue from her lateness or her whereabouts. Her mind drifted to another place, another time. A place that was comfortable then, but left her heartbroken in the long run.**

**_ Flashback _**

"**_You know we'll get in trouble if you're brother catches us, Janie." Dave said, nuzzling into her neck even more._**

"**_Yeah, well the last time I checked I was a big girl and able to make my own decisions. Just kiss me again, please." she said, bringing her lips to meet his, as his fingers wove themselves through her shoulder length brunette hair._**

"**_Dave..." she said breathlessly against his neck, as he lay gentle, passionate kisses along her collarbone._**

"**_Shhhh..." he ushered, as he stared deeply into her eyes as if their was an underlying statement there that was never said. _**

**_They closed their eyes and let the passion of the moment take over, as he begin slipping her panties off of her again._**

"**_Dave... I need you!" she said, urging him to stop playing and give into her._**

**_He kissed her collarbone again, as she wrapped her small hands around his back and dug her nails into the surface._**

**_They had been intimate together for almost a year now; ever since her brother and the legendary Nature Boy formed Evolution and recruited the two future stars of the business, Randy Orton and Dave Bautista. She never thought she would be wrapped in an affair with a man almost 12 years her senior, but at the same time, he was the best lover she ever had._**

**_Her brother would have a shit fit if he ever found out, which they played off pretty well in front of everyone, but behind closed doors, the walls came down, clothing hit the floor and the moans and lustful screams were silenced by never ending, stolen kisses._**

**_ End Flashback _**

"**Earth to Janie!" she heard, as she snapped her head towards the voice revealing her brother waving a hand in front of her face.**

"**May I go now?" she asked, trying to forget the image that was burned into her memory forever.**

"**Are you going tonight or what?" he asked.**

"**I...don't know." she replied, thinking of the outcome of seeing Dave again.**

"**Well, Dave requested you be there. He said something about wanting to see his little squeaker. Why the hell does he call you squeaker?" he asked. "And why don't I know about this 'affectionate' nickname?"**

**She laughed at the sound of the name he fondly called her on many occasions. It shocked her to know he had let it slip to Paul of all people but she brushed it off and smiled at her brother, planting a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Yes, Paulie, I'll be there." she said, smiling before she walked away.**

**She was on cloud 9 at this point. She wasn't for sure why. She hadn't seen Dave for well over 2 years, unless it was at the annual company Christmas party. She had went one year, but left as soon as she had spotted him. It was worth bringing up old memories all over again when she couldn't be near him.**

**They were never spoken for, never calling their relationship together as being exclusive or even announcing it for that matter. But it still etched a place in her heart. She had chalked it up as a loss; that she would never be with Dave, just be his sex toy or whatever.**

**They had plenty of good memories together that hadn't involved sex. Sometimes they would lay in bed just to watch TV or order room services and eat together. The special times they did spend together was what she remembered the most; sex aside.**

**The truth of the matter was, she loved Dave. She always would and she knew it. She knew he wasn't aware of her feelings; she had never shared them. She had seen what a 6 year relationship had done to her brother. Although he had found the one he was meant to be with, the 6 years of hell living with someone and spending all those days together took a toll on him. It never amounted to anything and that's what she was afraid of the most. She was comfortable where she and Dave were at the time. Why complicate that with getting feelings involved?**

**She rounded the next corner and entered the office inside. She sat down in front of her lap top and began her days work. She was her brothers personal assistant and booking tickets, hotel rooms and reserving rental cars and restaurant reservations was her job.**

**She jumped when she heard the door slam, revealing Randy standing before her. She smiled slowly and stood from the desk, making her way over to the young champion. As he undid his tie and through it aside, he brought her into his arms and kisses her longingly.**

"**I missed you." he whispered, before claiming her lips once more.**

**Some things just never change, she thought.**


End file.
